Left Behind
by savingthestars
Summary: Lily contemplates lifes unfairness at the quiddich after party when she seems something that makes her heart beat faster and that little monster inside her start to stir.


_Hello there lovelies!  
>Yes, yes, I know... what am I doing writing this when I haven't yet written the next chapter of Quae Faceret Recte! The thing is this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I'd got in all nicely written up. So yeah, sorry guys, I will get writing that next!<br>__  
>Hope you all enjoy this, please review amd let me know what you think. Would you like to read more of these little one shots?<em>

_DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all it's characters... and, well... I'm not her.  
>I also don't own the lyrics below. They're from Heartfelt Lies by Ron Pope. I'm definitely not him either.<em>

_Much love  
>xx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Left Behind - A Harry Potter Oneshot.<strong>

Thundering circumstances beyond our control rumble in  
>Counting time by the lines 'round your eyes<br>As your gentle caress helps me forget  
>And I think it's time to say good night<br>And you swear I'm hard to lay beside  
>Now years seem to pass as we blink our eyes<br>_Maybe I was meant to be left behind._

* * *

><p>It was hard for her to keep standing there in the common room. Her peers were laughing and joking with one another as they celebrated Gryffindor's winning of the much coveted quiddich cup. It was the highlight of the year as far as the majority of her housemates were concerned, and it warranted a night free of stress and worry. All thoughts of revising for the up-and-coming exams had been pushed to one side. The lions would roar until early morning, when they would fall into a peaceful sleep due to either pure exhaustion or excessive alcohol consumption.<p>

She wasn't about the complain about the party; although she'd tried to build up a little façade and pretend she was a rule abiding and rather stuck up prefect, the entire of her house knew that secretly she thoroughly enjoyed having the chance to let her hair down.

Normally she'd be with her friends on the makeshift dance floor. She'd have a bottle or two of firewhisky which her friends had told her made her pretty brash and ultimately rather hilarious to be around. She'd flirt with the seventh year guys, dancing close to them and by the end of the night she'd have secured a date with at least one.

She wouldn't… couldn't do that tonight.

All she could do was stare at them.

She considered herself to be fairy pretty. Her friends often told her how envious they were of her ability to look good at all times. The guys she dated often called her gorgeous. Her fiery red hair lay with its natural light curls, framing her face. Her emerald eyes sparkled, standing out boldly against her fair complexion. She'd never ever had s single spot on her face, and her make up – when worn – was always immaculate. She was skinny, definitely not lacking in the chest department, with long legs which she often showed off at the quiddich after parties by opting to wear a not-too-short skirt or a pair of denim shorts.

On top of all that, she could also claim to have a rather nice personality. She kept the blazing temper that red heads were famed for tightly concealed behind a smile, and if worse came to the worst, she hid it behind an icy silence. She was temperamental, she knew that, but she very rarely shouted at anyone. She was helpful and she often gave up her free time to help younger students study. She made people laugh, she was a supportive and loyal friend, and she had the ability to make those around her feel completely at ease.

So why was it he didn't notice her anymore?

What did the blonde bimbo in his lap have that she didn't?  
>The blame lay entirely with her, she thought. He had pined after her for years. Asked her on numerous dates, all of which she had turned down with an insult. It remained true that his ego needed deflating sometimes and his pranks tended to be rather immature, but they were also funny, and hadn't he grown up this year?<p>

He'd stopped hexing innocent students on the corridors just because he could. He seemed to be trying his hardest to be a good role model for the younger students. He'd started to actually hand in his homework on time and fully completed, and she'd caught him more than once comforting an upset first year.

However, what had really made her notice him this year was the fact he'd stopped noticing her.

Unlike before when he'd mark her appearance in a room with a wink in her direction, a cheeky grin and more often than not the request for a date, this year he barely seemed to acknowledge her existence. He walked past her on the corridor without so much as a nod in her direction, and even when they'd been forced to sit next to each other in class he had paid her no attention.

That old saying was quite definitely true, you miss what you had when you no longer have it.

She'd spent so much time this year waiting for him to say something to her, or to pull a prank on her, anything really, as long as it proved she hadn't become completely invisible to him. Watching him, had allowed her see the real him. The one that stuck by his friends no matter what. The one that was amazing when it came to transfiguration, but was utterly hopeless at potions. She'd finally been able to see what everyone had been able to see from day one… and she could willingly admit she liked it.

Only it seemed he no longer liked her.

He was sat in the plush red armchair by the roaring fire with the platinum blonde fifth year in his lap. Where as previously they had been making out, they were now whispering in one another's ears.

Lily could feel the green-eyed monster within her begin to stir. It growled angrily at the sight before her and she had to turn away as tears began to sting her eyes at the unfairness of it all.

Why was it that as soon as she'd began to like him back, he'd left her behind and found another girl?

When finally she'd been convinced that it wasn't all some game he was playing and that he didn't just want her for her looks, or because he wanted to prove that he could have anything he wanted, he'd seemingly gotten over her.

She'd been left behind to pick up the pieces of her now broken heart. He'd got his new girlfriend, and she'd got nothing. Now she knew how it felt to be rejected, and she hated it. All those years she'd had to say yes. She'd left it far too late and now she'd have to sit back and watch as he got his happily ever after with someone else.


End file.
